In some industries, such as the oil industry, very large threaded fasteners such as nuts and bolts are used to join components to provide a tight seal between mating surfaces. To tighten or loosen such large fasteners striking wrenches or hammer wrenches are used in combination with a hammer to apply the forces necessary to rotate the fasteners. Because striking a wrench engaged to a fastener with a hammer may cause the wrench to become disengaged from the fastener, it is typical to have one person hold tension on a rope tied around the handle of the hammer wrench while another person strikes the wrench with a hammer to tighten the nut. This is inefficient, can result in damage to the equipment, and is unsafe.